


End of the Fucking World

by MaskedVigilante



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apocalypse, End of the World, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedVigilante/pseuds/MaskedVigilante
Summary: “You need leave me behind, I’m only going to slow you down.”“Craig are you nuts? We’re a team, I could never leave you behind.”“Please Tweek... just listen to me. I’ll find you again, I promise.”—It was the middle of the end of the world and they were all they had in this apocalypse.





	End of the Fucking World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr and Twitter
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/craigasher13

“Craig!” Tweek screamed from atop the old abandoned RV. He could see Craig down below fending off the horde. He could see him slowly losing his momentum. Tweek knew Craig was doing all he could to keep him, and their friends, safe from whatever hell was heading their way. “Come on!”

“Go on, I’ll catch up.” Craig didn’t look at him. But Tweek knew he couldn’t. Not now of course. 

Wack. 

Tweek heard that one. He watched as the once very alive townsperson fell to the ground into a pool of their own blood.

“Bullshit I’m not leaving you here!”

Tweek wasn’t about to just sit by and watch his boyfriend sacrifice himself. They would go down together damn it! Tweek made his way down the latter at the back of the RV, swatting the dead as he did so. The old fire axe he had was barely hanging on but Tweek was lucky he still had it.

He cleared a path to Craig with ease, standing at his boyfriend’s back as they quickly became surrounded. This was too much. It was overwhelming. They weren’t going to make it. Not with just the two of them.

“We need to get out of here Craig, there’s too many.” Tweek looked over his shoulder at the much taller boy. He could see something was wrong; Craig was paper than normal and his face was dripping in sweat. This wasn’t the Craig Tweek knew. There was something very wrong with him and it made Tweek’s stomach do flips. 

“Go one without me Tweek I’m only going to slow you down.”

“That’s a bunch of shit, now come on,” Tweek grabbed the collar of Craig’s jacket as he continued to bash his crowbar into the undead’s skulls. Tweek continued to clear a path even as he pulled Craig along behind him. 

“Go,” Tweek was practically pushing Craig up the latter. He could hold them off, he would be able to do it much better than Craig could in his given state.

With a nod the taller boy climbed up with Tweek following close behind, giving the occasional kick to the undead bastard that dare grab hold of his pant legs.

They were surrounded from the front. That much they knew. But the RV was, luckily, in front of an alleyway that could lead them into possible safety. It would certainly get them away from the horde on this side of town. Tweek studies the area behind them, looking for any signs of danger that could possibly be lurking. Craig however, fell to his knees and grabbed his side tightly. His body was shaking. He was getting weaker.

“Craig,” Tweek knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his back. It was so unlike Craig to act like this. “Craig what’s wrong?”

“You need to go on without me. I’m only going to slow you down.”

It was the second time Craig had said that. It was the second time Tweek’s stomach did flips. His heart was pounding like crazy in his chest. Tweek could get him to the hospital. He could help his boyfriend get better.

“No.” Tweek was stern as he stood, slowly pulling Craig up to his feet as he helped him stand. “The hospital is this way Craig, I’m going to get you there and we’re going to be okay.”

Tweek didn’t know what was wrong but the look on Craig’s face made his heart drop. Criag looked so broken, so defeated. It was so out of character. “Tweek you can’t fix me.”

Tweek was confused. Couldn’t fix him? Bullshit he couldn’t fix him. They would survive this thing and they would do it together.

“Watch me.”

Slowly they made their way down the side of the RV, using the dumpster as a makeshift latter. Tweek was mindful of his boyfriend and helped him at all costs. Screw the end of the world. Screw the apocalypse. Nothing mattered anymore except for Craig. And Tweek would ensure his safety no matter what it took.

Craig pulled away and slid down the brick wall to his right. His breathing had becoming heavier Tweek had noticed. So Tweek sat down beside him and managed to get a hand on his back. “Craig talk to me. Please. What’s going on?”

“I need you to leave me here Tweek, and don’t fucking debate me on this. It’s not up for discussion. Leave me here and go find sanctuary.”

“Craig—“

“Let me finish.” Craig looked over at the blonde and it was the first time Tweek noticed that the bright blue color from Craig’s eyes had faded to this dull pale grey. And he didn’t like it. “You have your walker talkie right?”

Tweek nodded and lifted his shirt to show his boyfriend the radio that sat at his hip.

“I’ll find you that way. I promise Tweek we’ll be together again after this but right now I need you to leave me here.”

There was no point in arguing. Craig was stubborn. And it hurt like hell to see him this way but Tweek was hopeful.

“Hey Tweek?” Craig’s voice was weaker now too.

“Hmm?”

Craig leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. The gesture was soft and loving. It was something Tweek had almost forgotten the feeling of. It was something Craig had forgotten the feeling of. They spent so much time running that they never had these types of moments anymore and it felt good. It felt like old times.

When Craig pulled away Tweek whined softly. But the small smile on Craig’s face was everything he needed after that. 

Tweek didn’t want to go but Craig had promised to come find him. And he was hopeful for that. He stood slowly and looked down at the seated man next to him.

“Radio me when you get to sanctuary so I know you’re safe.” He heard Craig mumble out. He was slowly slipping in and out of consciousness, barely holding on to the will he had to keep his eyes open.

“I will Craig, I promise.” 

Tweek leaned forward and cupped Craig’s cheek to get one last kiss out of him before they parted ways. He needed that. Craig needed that. It gave them each a little more hope to reunite.

When they parted this time Tweek had to leave. If he stayed any longer he wasn’t sure if he would be able to part ways. So he ran. And Craig watched him do it. The small smile on Craig’s face slowly fading as he looked down at his bloodstained shoes.

It was the end of the fucking world and it was survival of the fittest. And this time, Craig wasn’t sure he had what it took to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but it was a writing prompt I got on tumblr. I enjoyed writing it so I wanted to post it here as well. Apologizes that it’s so short but like I said this was on tumblr so I didn’t want it to be super long. Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
